Moonlight Sonata
by rikku247
Summary: Kairi never dreamed college would be so different. But it tears her and her boyfriend apart in more ways then one, and Kairi is left to pick up the pieces. Someone has always been there for her however, but will she accept his offer of love? AU oneshot.


This was just something I was randomly inspired for one night. Its been on my comp partially done for the longest time, so I finally finished it. It is a bit different from other things I've done, and it does have a lemon-y scene, so I am rating it M because of it.

Please know that I have nothing against Sora and Namine. :) They are fantastic characters in their own right, this is just how the story turned out in my head. I may or may not take this down eventually, depending on how well it does. So yeah... Hope everyone who reads it enjoys it a tiny bit. :)Please don't forget to review, even if you hated it. Tell me what to do better.

* * *

**Moonlight Sonata**

The moon was shining gently, reflecting over the ocean as the water splashed on the beach. Kairi sat facing the water, watching the waves lap at the sand. She brushed a strand of her auburn hair back behind her ear as a tear slipped down her cheek. College was harder than she thought it would be. Yes, she had great friends. Yes, she was getting excellent grades. But her relationship with Sora, her boyfriend since 10th grade in high school was hitting a low point. First semester had been fine. But meeting new people was starting to take its toll. The major Sora was in happened to be the same major as the most popular and prettiest girl at the university, Namine Morgan. So naturally, Sora went to classes with her and her friends, studied with them, and even ate with them at the dining hall.

For the hundredth time that semester, Kairi had a mental fight with herself again. _Why did you have to pick that as a major? Why couldn't you have picked a major like Sora's? _She sighed, tired of having the same argument over and over. Seriously, what did it matter that Sora was Occupational Therapy and she was Psychology? They loved each other right?

"What's wrong Kairi?"

Kairi jumped before turning to see Riku Carter, her and Sora's best friend. He was 19, a year older then Sora and Kairi, a sophomore double majoring in Philosophy and English.

"Oh nothing Riku. Just watching the waves."

Riku plopped down beside her in the warm sand and studied her closely. "You were crying." He stated after staring at her for a long moment.

Kairi swallowed hard. "So what if I was."

"Was it Sora again?" Riku watched her carefully.

Kairi couldn't help it; she flushed angrily. Riku always could tell when she was upset. "So what?" She snapped. "It shouldn't bother me that he always hangs out with Nami, but it does. I think he has a crush on her even though we're dating!" She was yelling by the end of her sentence.

Riku was quiet for a minute. "So why not talk to him about it?" He asked finally.

"Because he never has time for me now…" Kairi whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "He's always hanging out with Nami and Roxas." She felt Riku move closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Kairi," He whispered against her hair. "Sora wouldn't just leave you like that. Yeah, he might be busy, but I know he will always have time for you."

Kairi yanked away and glared at Riku. "Then how come every time I call him, he is busy. Every time I go to his room to see him, Nami and Roxas and whoever else is there and he says he can't chat right now because they are "busy"?" She clenched her hands into fists around the sand at her sides. "How come he never says hi to me when we pass each other on campus?"

Riku seemed taken aback at Kairi's rant. "I'm not Sora." He said in a slightly hurt tone. "Why take it out on me?"

Kairi felt instantly apologetic, but her stubborn nature wouldn't allow her to back down. "Because you are the only person who listens to me." She whispered after a long moment of silence.

Riku tilted his head and studied her. "Am I really Kai-Kai?" He whispered, using Sora's nickname for her. "You're freshman class president, you're in several clubs and running for office in them, you're a tutor in English, you have a ton of friends… Why am I the only one who listens?"

Kairi looked sideways at Riku, wondering why he had brought that up. "So?" She asked quietly. "What does academics have to do with friends? And just because I have tons of friends doesn't mean they listen to me."

"But they do." Riku hissed, leaning toward her. His blue-green eyes blazed with indignation. "People respect you. They look up to you. Does that count for nothing?" Kairi blinked and leaned back slightly, intimidated by him leaning toward her. "Yeah, of course it does. It's just… just…" She sighed and looked at the ground.

"Just?" Riku prompted.

"It's just I miss Sora. All I want is to be with him and he ignores me like I don't exist." Tears began slipping down her cheeks. "If he doesn't care for me, then what use is it? Nobody will ever like me like he used too…"

"That's not true…"

Kairi looked up, startled by the sudden change in Riku's voice. It was low; husky…it gave her chills as she glanced at him. He stared at her, a mixture of anger and tenderness in his eyes. "W-what d-do you m-mean?" She stammered out.

Without another word, Riku leaned toward her, gently placing his lips on hers. Kairi was shocked and frozen as Riku kissed her ever so softly. He pulled away after a brief moment and their eyes met. "What was that for?" Kari whispered breathlessly. Riku's eyes darkened. "Sora isn't the only person who cares for you Kairi."

Kari's mind couldn't quite process this information. Her mouth formed a tiny o when Riku captured her mouth again. This time, his lips curved to meet hers and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Kari was dumbfounded, but as his hand cupped her cheek, tilting her into the kiss, she let her eyes close and kissed him back hesitantly. Riku took advantage of this and pulled her closer to him, sliding his free hand into the small of her back. Pushing away the thoughts of Sora, Kairi let her hands roam into Riku's hair, curling it around her fingers. Her body was warm with feelings she had not felt in a while and the way Riku was kissing her possessively made her feel wanted. A soft gasp escaped her as Riku's hand slid up her shirt and stopped on her bra clasp. In a swift movement, he undid it and then lowered Kairi to the soft sand, breaking their kiss. He stared down at her, seemingly waiting for her to say something. In response, Kairi reached under her shirt and pulled her bra off her arms, dropping it beside her. Something between a moan and a hiss came out of Riku's mouth and he lowered his head to kiss Kairi again fiercely.

Kairi took the opportunity to unbutton Riku's shirt and slide it off his slim, tan body. She dropped it aside and reached for his belt, but he sized her hands. Breaking the kiss leaving them both gasping, he whispered huskily "One of mine for one of yours." He lifted her hands above her head and pinned them there with one hand while undoing her belt with the other. Kairi's body flushed with heat as Riku slid her jean capris down, revealing her pink lacy panties. He chuckled as he pushed the capris away and studied her panties. "Lacy Kairi?"

Kairi blushed as he looked at her, feeling nervous suddenly. A sudden rush of heat filled her body as Riku brushed his fingers against her as he trailed his hand up her body, lifting her t shirt up along the way. Kairi arched her back delicately and lifted her head to meet Riku's as their lips met again. He let go of her hands to caress the curves of her body and Kairi brought her hands to his chest and rolled over so Riku was now under her. She sat on his hips and smirked down at him while she reached for his belt buckle.

"Hnn…" Riku groaned softly as Kairi undid the belt and slowly started to slide his jeans off. "Kairi…" He whispered. Kairi suddenly stopped and blushed. "You don't have any boxers on." Riku suddenly broke into a chuckle, laying his head back in the sand and laughing.

"What?" Kairi demanded, rather peeved that he was laughing. "You got that far and stopped because I don't have boxers on?" Riku asked, an amused smile dancing on his face. Kairi frowned. "So?" Her voice was high pitched, clearly not amused.

The smile on Riku's face faded and he sat up, leaving Kairi on his lap. They stared into each other's eyes as Riku took the edge of her shirt and began to lift it up. Automatically, Kairi lifted her arms and let him remove her shirt, tossing it aside carelessly. A shiver came over Kairi and she crossed her arms across her chest but Riku shook his head and wordlessly pulled her arms down. Kairi swallowed hard, closing her eyes as Riku ran his hands up her body only to stop at her breasts. He ran his thumbs over the peaks, making Kairi shudder before lowering his head to kiss the curve of her shoulder. "Riku…" Kairi whispered hesitantly, her voice soft and breathy.

Riku laid her down against the sand and slid his hand down her stomach making her catch her breath as he slipped his hand in between her legs. Kairi gasped for breath as his touch sent bolts of heat through her body. Ever so gently, Riku hooked his finger and pulled down her panties leaving her naked, her creamy skin catching the moonlight. Riku let his gaze run over her body before he met her eyes. His jeans were gone before Kairi realized it and he lowered his body to cover hers. She could feel the pressure of his body against her leg and she blushed again. He lowered his head to hers and captured her mouth in a tender kiss, sliding his hand in between her legs again. Hesitantly, she allowed him to part her legs and move his body down to hers.

"Kairi…" He whispered gently. "Mmm…" She moaned softly in response as he fit his body to hers. "Tell me when," he whispered against her mouth and in one swift movement was inside her.

Kairi bit off a scream at the sudden pressure that filled her and tears trickled silently down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut. Riku kissed her tears away gently, not moving until her body relaxed and she opened her eyes. His eyes were tender, filled with softness and remorse. "You didn't tell me you were a virgin…" He whispered almost regretfully. Kairi met his gaze. "Sora and I never got this far." She shifted her hips making Riku suck in his breath. He moved against her, this time making her take a sharp breath as he slowly began to find a steady rhythm. With each beat Kairi responded with her own, wrapping one arm around Riku's neck and the other grasping his shoulder. Riku planted his hands in the sand, his breath coming faster and heavier. Kairi felt as if her body would burst before Riku groaned. "Kai…" Kairi arched her back as a sudden rush filled her body and Riku literally slammed his hips into her. Riku shuddered and collapsed on her, gasping for air and Kairi took a deep breath as her body slowly returned to normal. Riku eased out of her and dropped next to her in the sand. They lay in silence for a moment until Riku propped himself up on his elbow and watched her quietly. Kairi glanced at him, still slightly out of breath. She wasn't sure what to say.

"What are you thinking about Kai?" Riku asked softly as she looked away.

"Why?" She whispered, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her knees. Riku sat up and looked out at the waves. "Because Sora needs to grow up and see what he already has." Kairi frowned as she spoke softly. "So you had sex with me because Sora needs to grow up?"

Riku turned quickly to look at her, his eyes dark with passion. "No. Because he is too blind to see how special you are."

Kairi felt confused inside. Guilty feelings niggled at her, but at the same time, the emotions still very real to her from Riku's touch were threatening her safe barrier she had built up. She suddenly looked over at Riku. "What did you mean before?"

Riku raised his eyebrow at her quick demanding tone. "Before what?"

"When you said Sora isn't the only person who cares for me. What did you mean?" Kairi frowned.

A downcast shadow crossed Riku's face for such a brief instant that Kairi didn't see it. He stretched lazily before saying smoothly, "If you can't figure it out, then I'm not telling." He stood up and grabbed his jeans, tugging them on. He picked up his shirt, but didn't put it on.

"How do I figure it out?" Kairi whispered softly, starting to dress herself. Riku paused and waited till she was done putting her clothes on, then cupped her chin in his hand. He kissed her fiercely for a moment before pulling away leaving her to catch her breath. "You're a smart girl Kai. You'll figure it out." With that he walked away.

"Riku!" Kairi clutched her arms to her chest as Riku turned halfway. "You aren't gonna tell Sora about this, right?"

Riku shook his head with a slight sarcastic smile. "I'm not. That's up to you." He turned and kept walking back toward campus, whistling softly.

Kairi watched his retreating figure and felt even more confused.

* * *

Kairi quietly pushed open the door of her room, hoping her roommate wasn't there today. Her hopes were quickly dashed when Amy turned to see the door from her desk. "Oh hey Kairi." She said. "Namine stopped by with Sora a bit ago. They wanted you to bring the 3 way board by?"Kairi muttered angrily under her breath. Of course they would want her to bring it to them. Not like they could be bothered to come by later to get it, when she was back in her room. She grabbed it and her keys again, tossing a thank you over her shoulder to Amy. Namine lived in the dorm connected to where Kairi lived and thankfully was not too far. She got there in less than two minutes, spotting Roxas sitting in the lobby close by Namine's door. Roxas looked up and saw her, his face a blank mask. "Brought the poster?"

Kairi nodded and Roxas gestured toward the door with his chin. "They're both in there. Go ahead."

Frowning, Kairi twisted the knob and entered the room. On the bed directly across from the door lay Sora and Namine, naked and entangled together. Kairi felt a rush of air leave her lungs and her fingers turned to butter. Her keys fell to the floor with a loud metallic clunk, making a startling noise above the soft moans. Sora's eyes flew open and he saw Kairi. Namine, on top of Sora, twisted around in shock. For a long agonizing moment, none of them said anything. Then a single tear slipped down Kairi's cheek and Sora just blinked. "I guess we're done then."

Kairi nodded without a word and dropped the poster on the floor. She picked up her keys and left the room, shutting the door behind her with a bang.

Roxas merely watched her and she looked up at him. "How long?" She whispered. "Three months now." Roxas replied flatly. Kairi trembled, unable to speak anymore.

"You needed to know." Roxas spoke again, this time gently. Kairi turned and walked away, leaving him sitting there. She needed to be alone, alone from anyone, from humanity, from herself. She just kept walking, leaving the dorm behind, then campus. Eventually all the lights from the surrounding town vanished behind her, but she kept going. Anger at Sora mixed with her own guilt and tears came pouring anew down her cheeks. But she kept going. Kept walking towards somewhere, somewhere far away from everyone.

She ran out of land mass to walk on around midnight. Slumping to the warm sand, she just sat there. Her tears had run dry and left a dull metallic taste when she licked her lips. _I hope I die here on this beach…_She thought. _Such a great place to go, with the waves nipping at the shore and the warm sand. _She fell back against the sand, closing her eyes and shutting the world out.

* * *

Riku banged on Sora's door with his fist, mentally cursing his friend. The door was suddenly yanked open from the inside and Sora glared out ready to yell-until he saw Riku's face. He shrank back and Riku glowered menacingly at him. "Roxas told me." He snarled. "Why Sora? WHY!"

Sora stammered and stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence. Riku hissed in anger and sucker punched Sora in the nose. "She doesn't deserve you Sora." Sora glared back, holding his broken nose. "Go to he-." Riku slammed the door in Sora's face and walked away to go find Kairi. He grabbed a sandwich from the wrap place and went in the direction Roxas said she had gone.

* * *

For the 30th time since leaving campus Riku hissed in anger. Kairi was nowhere to be found and Riku was seriously beginning to consider going back and throttling Sora within an inch of his miserable life. He finally crested the hill at the edge of the island, ready to give up. Then he saw a glint of reddish hair and he ran down the rest of the hill. Kairi lay curled up in a ball on the sand, her clothes and hair damp from where the tide has washed over her during the night. Riku dropped by her side, fear of the worst filling him. "Kairi? Kairi?"

She didn't stir for the longest time before finally opening her eyes and looking up at him.

Relief flooded him and he smiled slightly. "We have to stop meeting on beaches like this Kai."

Kairi shook her head. "Don't call me that." Riku frowned and pulled her to a sitting position. "You better not give up on me."

"Why not?" Kairi whispered softly, her voice breaking. "I have nothing else, no one else…"

"NO!" Riku shouted, shaking her. "You have me…" His voice dropped to a quiet whisper and Kairi lifted her eyes to his. "What?"

"You've known something was wrong for a while now," Riku said gently. "I know it hurts, but don't let him steal what you have left away from your grasp."

"And what do I have?" Kairi replied softly, her mind finally connecting the dots. Last night on the beach, coming to find her… It made sense now.

"Your studies, your tutoring, your friends…You have a family that loves you back home, you have your sanity…your life…" Riku's voice trailed off.

"What else do I have?" Kairi asked, her eyes sparkling.

Riku stared at her for a long moment. "You have me." He said finally. A slow smile came across Kairi's face. "I get it now." She said softly. "What you said last night."

Riku couldn't help but grin. "Took you long enough."

Kairi smirked and wrapped her arms around Riku's neck. "Thank you…" She whispered.

Riku took her head in his hands and kissed her gently. "I love you Kairi…"


End file.
